Less Miserable Lesbians
by Demerite
Summary: This year was going to be complicated enough before feelings got involved. In which Enjolras pines, Grantaire pines, Combeferre gives useful advice, and Courferyac needs to butt out of everyone else's business.
1. Will I change for you?

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Her hair's getting long again. Grantaire notices as she stands in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She absently runs a hand through the locks, tugging at the damp tangles. She hadn't bothered to dry it properly after she showered, and it's curling again. Last time she cut is was a year or so ago after all, she thinks. At that time she'd cut it so the ends were well clear of her shoulders, and now it reaches partway down her shoulderblades./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Your hair's getting long Grantaire," Enjolras remarks, entering the bathroom and reaching for her toothbrush.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Grantaire just shrugs a little absent, "Yeah," She replies, "Time for a cut, I guess."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You should keep growing it." Enjolras suggests, squeezing toothpaste out of the tube. "I mean, if you want to, obviously. If you want to cut it off that's your choice. But if you wanted my opinion." The toothbrush not having got anywhere near her mouth, and her cheeks noticeably pinker, Enjolras flees the room, leaving Grantaire standing alone in front of the mirror.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The girl reaches her hand up and touches her hair again, "Huh." She mutters. Maybe she will let her hair grow out after all.p 


	2. You don't, except you do

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When Enjolras enters their bedroom Grantaire is already curled up in her bed, laptop open in front of her, her dark eyes scanning rapidly across the lines of text on the screen. Enjolras wonders about asking her what she's reading, but she's already too embarrassed from the bathroom incident./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"While she's changing into her pyjamas - a ratty T-shirt with Liberté written on the front in red and blue boxer shorts - Enjolras sneaks a few glances at Grantaire. The other girl is wearing turquoise women's boxer-briefs with pink triangles on them and a longsleeve shirt with some Star Wars reference that Enjolras doesn't get on it. Her hair, which is getting noticeably longer, is tied back haphazardly. Her glasses, which Enjolras wishes she could see her in more, are falling down her nose. She looks beautiful, Enjolras thinks and then berates herself. This is Grantaire, she thinks, your best friend, You care about her, you've known her for ages. Years, in fact. You trust her. You don't want to screw up your perfectly good friendship by doing that.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You do not want to kiss her.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But it's no good, Enjolras realises, she does want to kiss Grantaire. Quite a lot actually, now she thinks about it. And thinking about it is only making things worse, she realises, resisting the urge to let out a groan of frustration and bury her head in a pillow or other convenient surface. Instead, she composes herself.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You done with the lights?" She asks Grantaire instead, her hand hovering above the switch.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah." Grantaire replies, closing her laptop and plugging the charger in, before sliding it under her bed. She pulls the covers up, and rolls onto her side in the narrow bed, facing away from Enjolras.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Enjolras clicks off the light and navigates her way back to her own bed by memory alone, something that she has become very good at.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once she is settled in bed, she closes her eyes and pretends to sleep, hoping that eventually, her pretense will be come a reality. In the darkness, she can hear Grantaire's breathing. She wonders what her friend is thinking about. Wonders what it would be like to cross the room and slide into bed next to her, to put a hand on her cheek and kiss her.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Enjolras is so fucked.p 


	3. Coffee Purists

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Enjolras is content to let things lie, simply because the alternative may risk her friendship with Grantaire, which is shaky enough as it is since they spend a lot of them time arguing. Foreplay, Courfeyrac calls it, smirking. Intellectual debate, Enjolras will reply, rolling her eyes./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It's not until a few mornings later that things progress.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Enjolras makes coffee. It's not amazing coffee, that honour goes to Jehan, but everyone else is out, already at work or classes, since it is after nine. It's Enjolras' one day off from classes, and Grantaire is still asleep when she slips out of their room. She doesn't know if the other girl has somewhere she's meant to be, but she''s not going to wake her to find out. Grantaire sleeps little enough as it is.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She's sitting at the table in her pajamas, hair tied back sloppily, coffee and toast at her elbow and the newspaper in front of her when Grantaire stumbles in, this time wearing boxers and a ratty T-Shirt. Her hair looks like a family of birds have been nesting in it, and her eyes are only half open.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I made coffee." Enjolras tells her, just trying to be helpful. Grantaire is a morning zombie at the best of times.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I fucking love you." Grantaire replies, pouring herself a mugful.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Enjolras freezes. "Pardon?" she asks, because even shocked, she is still polite, thank-you very much.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You know, because of the coffee." Grantaire ducks her head, hiding her face behind her curls, "Because if you hadn't made coffee this morning I probably would have tried to make it myself, and we all know how that ends." she mumbles.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Enjolras nods silently, looking down at the paper. She's read the same line three times and hasn't taken in what it says when Grantaire drops into the seat kitty-corner from her, a bowl of cereal - with milk, which makes Enjolras wrinkle her nose slightly - and starts eating. She still has her coffee, too, which she is drinking black, again inducing Enjolras to make a face.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How do you drink it like that?" she asks, setting down the newspaper. A little verbal sparring with Grantaire always clears her head, even if the problem itself is Grantaire.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Grantaire looks up, and Enjolras wants to smile and laugh and kiss her all over her face, because the expression on Grantaire's face is utterly gleeful. "The real question is, how can you find it in yourself to mess with this level of perfection?" she retorted, taking another mouthful of coffee, and gesturing to Enjolras' own mug, which is heavy on both milk and sugar.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Enjolras doesn't know what to say to that for a moment, "Don't let Jehan hear that." She says eventually, "Xi'll never recover."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Grantaire shrugs, "Jehan's coffee is nice," She concedes, "But sometimes I don't want something as fancy as all that. Sometimes I want something that actually tastes like coffee."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Enjolras snorts a laugh, because it's halfway true. Jehan doesn't just make coffee, Xi creates coffee. And it's never the same twice, always something new and exciting. In a house full of uni students, that's probably a good thing. Enjolras knows how to make coffee exactly one way, and that's how she makes it; strong and rich, tasting like coffee. not caramel, or vanilla or pumpkin spice or whatever flavouring Jehan has fallen in love with this week.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Call Enjolras a purist, but that's how she likes her coffee. And apparently, that's how Grantaire likes hers, too.p 


	4. Questionable Advice

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After the coffee incident, Grantaire tries to avoid Enjolras as much as she can in the mornings. She can't afford another slip like that. Thankfully, Enjolras seemed to believe her when she hastily covered up her possibly romantic declaration, but Grantaire know that if she slips again, her crush will be painfully obvious./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Courfeyrac is supremely unimpressed with this line of reasoning, as she announces as soon as Grantaire finishes explaining her plan. They're sitting at a bench under a tree in the university's courtyard, ostensibly waiting for Maria to join them, but knowing she is far too busy following her boyfriend around to be in any danger of actually joining them. Not that they don't like her, they do, but some conversations need to be had alone.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That is the worst idea ever." Courfeyrac announces, taking a bite out of her vegan wrap. Not that Courfeyrac's vegan, but Jehan is, and Jehan, in addition to making the fanciest coffees, is normally happy to make extra food for people to take with them. Xi's nice like that.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Grantaire sighs, "I know." She concedes, taking a sip of her Sprite listlessly, "But what else am I meant to do?"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, I don't know," Courfeyrac said breezily, "Maybe handle yourself like the grown-ass woman that you are and ask her on a date? Just an idea."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Grantaire rolled her eyes and poked at her noodles. There was something to be said for leftover takeout for lunch, but it wasn't a very complimentary something. "Yeah, sure." She mutters, "Because that's gonna go down so well."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hmmm?" Courfeyrac makes an enquiring noise, mouth full of wrap once again.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Can you imagine her taking me asking her out well?" Grantaire asks, raising one of her eyebrows - it's a skill - "Tell me honestly, do you really believe she wouldn't tell me that I'm drunk and to go to bed?"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Courfeyrac shrugged, "Give me a second," She pulls out her phone and starts texting. Probably Combeferre, because when Courfeyrac's texting, it's always Combeferre.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Grantaire sighs. It's going to be a long day.p 


	5. Meanwhile in the Lecture Hall

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In class next to her, Combeferre pulled out her phone, reads the screen and laughs to herself./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What?" Enjolras hissed. Normally, she'd leave it, but Combeferre laughing at a text means that Courfeyrac sent her something, and Enjolras knows that Courfeyrac and Grantaire and Maria have lunch together on Tuesdays.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Combeferre raised her glance to Enjolras, her eyes dancing behind her glasses. Enjolras is once more reminded that despite what everyone thinks, Combeferre is just as devious as Courfeyrac.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well," The older girl replied, placing her phone down and picking up a mechanical pencil, twirling it between and around her fingers, "Courfeyrac says that R wants to know if you'll go out with her."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""With who?" Enjolras asked, idly doodling in the corner of her page. She was meant to be taking notes - this was an important class after all - but the professor had a way of making everything he said sound as dry as the arctic desert, and this sounded far more interesting.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Who do you think?" Combeferre replied, rolling her eyes, "R of course."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you shitting me?!" Enjolras said, a little louder than she had intended. A few faces looked around at her, but they all seemed more interested than annoyed. She waved away Bahorel's confused look and turned back to Combeferre. "Show me the text." She demanded, holding out her hand. Combeferre passed her the phone.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Courfeyrac: R wants to ask e out but doesn't have the balls to do it. I love the girl but her pining is getting unbearable. Advice?p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Me: I'm gonna tell e and see what she thinks.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Courfeyrac: Good idea. I think…p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Me: also, you're a filthy hypocrite.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why is Courfeyrac a hypocrite?" Enjolras asked, raising her head from the phone and looking quizzically at Combeferre.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She's been pining after Jehan." Combeferre responded, shrugging, "No matter what she does we can't get her to ask xir out."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Enjolras sighed, "Idiots." She muttered fondly, "Jehan's mad about Courfeyrac, anyone can see that."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Combeferre made a noise that implied agreement.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So," she leaned back in her chair and surveyed Enjolras quizzically, "What are you going to say to R?"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you mean?" Enjolras asked, beginning to tidy her notes and pencils as the professor dismissed the lecture.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She basically just asked you out," Combeferre pointed out, "by proxy, yeah. but she still did it."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I"m gonna wait until she actually asks me out." Enjolras replied, slipping her things into her bag, smiling.p 


End file.
